The Summer Story
by suspendedIncursion
Summary: When 16 year old Vriska Serket goes to visit her cousins, the Pyropes, for the summer, she didn't plan to find a relationship. Then again, she didn't plan to meet a cute boy with a cute lisp and 3D glasses, either. But things have a funny way of falling into place for her. And a wedding is the perfect place to get a new boyfriend, anyway. Un-beta-ed Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

"Vriska! Over here!" Tossing my blonde hair over my shoulder, I make my way over to the two gingers. Adjusting my glasses, I look at both of them. Latula smiles at me, taking one of my bags, and Terezi sniffs my hair, which is creepy but I'm used to it. My cousins are strange, but so is the rest of my family. "Hey, 'Rez. Sup, 'Tula?" "Hey, thanks for flying in for the summer, Terezi needs a girl her age around during the wedding preparations." I nod a bit, and smile. "Oh, and she'll be taking you to meet 'Tuna's little brother, and her boyfriend." "Sounds great." I hope I sounded sarcastic, but from their grins, I didn't. Groaning, I grab my bags, letting Terezi carry one since she seems dead-set on it, and follow Latula to the car.

I'm sharing a room with Terezi, which makes me glad she kept her bunk-beds, and that she isn't super girly. Also, that she has a window with access to the roof. Isn't that dangerous for a blind chick, though? Oh, well, she's alive so it doesn't matter. "Top bunk or bottom, Terezi?" "I'll give you top, I normally sleep on the bottom anyway." I thank her and toss my favorite pillow and blanket up, leaving my suitcase by the foot of the bed for now, and climb up into the bed. My flight got in late, hell, Terezi and Latula picked me up in their pajamas. Point is, I'm tired. I flew over in dark grey sweats and a blue wife beater, anyway, so I just tie my hair into a side ponytail with a thick white scrunchie, and curl up on the top bunk. "GOOD NIGHT!" Latula screams as Terezi shuts her door and turns off the lights, before shuffling back to bed. "NIGHT" we chorus back as everyone in the house slowly drifts to sleep.

I wake up to clothes hitting me in the face, and nearly hit my head on the ceiling as I bolt upright. I look down at Terezi's grinning face. "Go get ready. It's 10:00 and I'm taking you to meet Karkles and Sollux." I groan, and hop off the top bunk, ignoring the ladder completely. I pick up the clothes, and my makeup bag, and take the towel and washcloth Terezi holds out to me. She grins and wanders off to do whatever Terezi does and I lock myself in her bathroom. Groaning, I stare at myself in the mirror as I fish my toothbrush and tooth paste out of the bag. As I brush my teeth, I look over my frizzy blonde hair, and my tired blue eyes. Bags under them from late-night gaming sessions and all-nighters and straight up boughts of insomnia. My skin is pretty pale, but I'll blame that on living in Colorado and hating the cold. I'm actually really happy to be here, in this little beach-town, with Terezi. I spit, pop my back, take off my glasses, and jump into the shower, turning the knobs until it's warm, but not burning me.

I have a bad habit of singing in the shower, which started as a joke to annoy my snotty sister, and slowly became a habit. By the time I'm out of the shower, I've sung nearly the whole album 'From Under The Cork Tree'. Terezi's not getting me oto her friends without coffee, I think as I stare in the mirror again. Speaking of, what clothes did she pick out for me? I unfold the the bundle of clothes, putting on the blue undergarments as I see them, and then look over the outfit. Dark wash shorts, a black tank-top, and a sheer blue button-up tank-top. I nod approvingly as I pull on each piece and wrap a towel around my long hair as I walk back into the room. I grab no-see black socks and my red converse, pulling those on as I head back to the bathroom again. I take my glasses back off to put on foundation, and light mascara and eyeliner. I put my glasses back on briefly to make sure it's all blended properly, and then take them off to towel my hair dry and brush it out. I put my glasses back on, and grab my makeup bag. I turn out the light, step back into the room, and grab a blue bandanna, my chained wallet, and my phone. I tie the bandanna around my hair, letting my fringe hang into my face, and tie it into a cute puffy bow at the top. As I shut off the light in Terezi's room, I shove my phone and some chap-stick into my pocket, and clip the wallet's chain to my belt loop. I trudge my way to the kitchen and look at Terezi. She simply holds the front door open for me and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

This town is ridiculously photogenic, I feel like I'm the main character in some stupid Rom-Com. I almost wish I were a hipster, so I could carry around a pro camera and take pictures of everything. But I'm not, so I won't. Besides, I hardly have the energy to follow Terezi down the sidewalk, much less to do all the stupid Photo-taking poses. Lucky for me, Terezi stopped at a Coffee Shop to get me some caffeine. I smile and sip my dark-roast. Terezi speeds up and then stops completely in front of a video game store. I raise a brow at her and follow her in. As we enter, a bell above our heads goes off and a boy with long, curly dark brown hair looks up from the counter. He smiles "Hey, Terezi!" "Hey, Mituna. What's up?" "Nothing much, really. Excited." She cackles, and then motions to me. "Well, this is Vriska. I came to introduce her to Sollux and Karkles." He nods, pointing to the door behind him and somehow managing to slip and hit his head on the counter. "OW" "MITUNA!" "Whoa, dude are you okay!?" Terezi and I both jump forward to check on him, and a two boys spring out of the door to see what was wrong. One speaks with a raspy voice "Again?" and the other elbows him, looking over Mituna's injury.

The raspy voiced one looks at us, and smiles a bit at Terezi, moving around the counter to hug her. She grins and kisses his nose, and I gag. Terezi cackles at me, and the guy makes a semi-apologetic face. "Karkles, this is Vriska, Vriska, Karkat." "Hey, so you're Vriska. Terezi talks about you a lot." "She talks about you al ot,too. Cool to put a face to the name." I shake his hand, and smirk. The guy behind the counter and Mituna are done talking, and Mituna has disappeared into the aisles to organize things. Now that Mituna isn't in danger, I get a good look at the guy's face. Cocoa brown hair, a shade lighter than Mituna's , bangs in his face, sort of Asian-inspired styling. And 3-D shades. I push my glasses up my nose and look back to Terezi. "Sollux, come meet my cousin." " I'm literally four feet away from you guys, TZ." She laughs again and ignores him completely. His voice is kind of deep, and has a slight whine to it, plus a lisp. "My name's Vriska." "Sollux." I nod, and he smirks at me. What an interesting character.

Sollux, Karkat, Terezi, and I find ourselves seated on a love seat in front of a TV in the backroom of the shop, Sollux playing GTAV on XBOX LIVE, me on the couch arm next to him, watching intently and directing him every once in a while, and Terezi on Karkat's lap next to him.


End file.
